Shadow Moses Remix: MGS and Boondocks
by Sitaru.doc
Summary: What happens when the Boondocks and Metal Gear Solid combine, well read and find out! This is Shadow Moses revisited and it differs from the original plot, so I hope you enjoy.


A/N: Well, this is going to the first chapter of a cross between the Boondocks, and a Metal Gear Solid storyline, note there will be a few things left out since I am going to make this original. Just to let you know now, I don't anything but my ideas, and my original character. Metal Gear Solid, the setting, and the characters are property of Hideo Kojima, and Konami. The Boondocks, characters, and settings are property of Aaron McGruder. Now without further ado, let's start the story…

**Chapter 1: Files**

"Ughhh…"Snake thought to himself. "Why would Campbell contact these kids to train for the squadron?" It had been quite a few years since Snake and Campbell left FOXHOUND and 2 since they had started their own government-recognized outfit, and now he learned of three new recruits heading for training. "This is going to be a rough couple of months." he said to Meryl. "How do you figure that now?" she replied. "Just look at the files, all three are still young, and…" "Hand over those files" Meryl said, cutting him off. "See for yourself." he said sighing.

Name: Huey Freeman

Age: 21

Current profession: Student

Notes: Intelligent, no-nonsense, and very serious at times

Likes: Martial arts, reading, conscious hip-hop music, computer hacking

Dislikes: Include ignorance, unjust authority, crime and conventional education.

"A free-thinker, and a martial artist?" "Seems like a good person to me." He muttered. "Let's move on to his brother."

Name: Riley Freeman

Age: 19

Current profession: Student

Notes: Very indignant, a temper, and tendency to use profane language and slang.

Likes: Rap music, "being gangsta" and "keeping it real", enjoys guns and fighting.

Dislikes include nerds, "lame" music and authority figures.

"This one could be trouble" Snake said. "Maybe their friend is very different from the two or more like the older brother." Meryl replied. "Well, let's hope so…" he muttered.

Name: J.A. "Sitaru" Haskins

Age: 20

Current profession: Student

Notes: Intelligent, athletic, possesses a good memory.

Likes include weapons, military science, reading, music, video games, and sports.

Dislikes are rudeness, unnecessary violence, and ignorance.

"We might have a better match here." "Yeah, but they won't arrive until tomorrow.

"New recruit files?" asked a feminine voice. "Oh, hi Naomi, Snake and I were reviewing the files on the new guys heading in tomorrow." "We have got a pretty good line up here." Snake said. "Well you should get some sleep; the recruits are arriving at 1200 hours tomorrow. "Eh goodnight, see you tomorrow Snake" Meryl yawned. "See you tomorrow." He said not taking his eyes off the files. "This will be an interesting bunch of kids." He thought.

*Beep*, the sound of the alarm clock woke up all three soon to be soldiers.

"Huey," Riley yawned. "You really think we can trust this Campbell guy?"

"You agreed to this, we now have a month-and-a-half of training to do and are in this for the next year on a trail basis.

*FLASHBACK*

The sounds of 50 Cent's "I Get Money" filled Riley's ears as his cell phone rang.

"Yo, this is Reezy, who's callin'?" "Hello, Mr. Freeman" and deep voice replied. "This is Roy Campbell from U.S. Unit 113; we have a proposition for you, your brother, and your roommate, J.A. Haskins." "Just what are you talking about, and why are you calling me?" Riley barked. "Bring your brother and roommate to the J.R.O.T.C. building, and everything will be explained there, good-bye." "Dag, why am I going to do this?" he moaned to himself. "Cause we aren't going to let you do anything stupid, like you did with that BB gun." J.A. laughed. "I told you, I thought it was an empty clip, and the safety was on, y'all niggas still ain't forgive me yet! "You put a 6mm BB in my knee, and my shin, so why in the hell should I forgive you know?" J.A. cut him off.

"Look, we're all ready so let's just get this over with, and meet our supervisor and this other guy." Huey said. "Yeah, he's right, let's get a move on." J.A. added in.

-10 MINUTES LATER-

"Hello, gentlemen," A man in military dress, decorated with stripes and medals said. "I am Col. Roy Campbell, we contacted you because we saw your files and thought you would be of use to our unit." "What's in it for us, Mr. Campbell?" J.A. asked quickly.

"Ahem, Colonel will be fine, but for you all, your tuition has been paid in full for all three of you, your J.R.O.T.C. commander gave me an outstanding report for you all, and third, the starting salary is $76,885 a year." He replied with emphasis on *salary*. "I don't know about this whole thing." Huey spoke with his defining cold tone. "C'mon Huey, don't be lame, you and I both know that 76 grand is definitely a good deal!" Riley yelled. "Calm down, man, I know the money is good, but this is a real military unit, you don't know what's going to happen or not!" He spoke back. "Colonel, can the guys and I have a minute to sort this thing out?" J.A. added in. "Of course, but know that this is a big decision." The three huddled. "Huey, you know I wanted to go in so I could be able to help people, Riley wants to go in for action and money, and you want to help people and change the world, this could be your shot, man!" "Yeah, but you know I always thought I would help in a different way, but I think I might,** might **want to do this." "Well, why not?" Riley replied. "Yeah… why not, alright I'm in." Huey spoke "Cool, Col. Campbell, we accept!" J.A. said. "Excellent!" he added.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Aight, well we should get dressed, and he said dress comfortably." J.A. put in walking to his dresser. In the next 20 minutes, all three had on their clothing of choice. Huey wore olive green khakis, black Timberlands, and his black Public Enemy t-shirt, underneath his trademark olive combat shirt. Riley was dressed in black Dickies® shorts and a 2XL white tee with white-on-white Forces, and as always his chain. J.A. wore his customized Eagles black jersey with the number 27, and SITARU printed in the name slot, accented with olive khaki shorts and black and tan soled SB Dunks. "Ready?" he asked. "Let's go." Huey replied.

And with that, the three headed to the J.R.O.T.C. building to board their SUV to the base.

Only time will tell how they fare, hope you enjoy this and review it.

NEXT UP: Chapter 2: "Jet Lag"


End file.
